


Ornaments

by JustBeStill



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Christmas Tree, Holidays, I'm doing it anyway, M/M, MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS, Merry Christmas, Ornaments, hope it’s not still too late to post this, lol, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Plushtrap helps Benny decorate the Christmas Tree.
Relationships: Plushtrap/The Crying Child
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ornaments

"Can you help me with these?" Benny asked while he struggled to put up some ornaments on the Christmas tree. It was nearly finished, and the lights twinkled and pulsed merrily on the fake plant.

Plushtrap slid off of the couch, where he had sat watching his friend decorate, and approached the human.

Benny picked him up under the arms and handed him a few of the decorations, which Plushtrap accepted without hesitation.

The rabbit reached up and hung them near the top of the tree, just below the star.

They both stopped to admire their work. It was beautiful.


End file.
